hist111fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:South Sudan Referendum/@comment-5715183-20121205184803
The information that I will be saying in class: The Registration for the Election In order for the election to have a significant impact many South Sudanese people needed to have taken part in the election. Salva Kiir, the president of South Sudan , called on the people of the south to sign up in large numbers for the January Referendum . This referendum had the potential to divide one of Africa's largest countries. Before people could register for the referendum a census had to be done to regulate how political power and wealth will be dispersed between the regions. The census that was conducted and used as a basis for voter registration for the January Referendum. The census had been postponed many times because a)The aftermath of the war left the region hard to navigate.b)Many of the Sudanese people live a nomadic lifestyle and therefore it was difficult to complete a census The registration began with a feeling of celebration in South Sudan as oppose to the feeling of indifference in the mainly Muslim north where stores were closed for the Eid Al-Adha holiday. The president Kiir had showed up early at a registration center in the capital of Juba to indicate the importance of this day. The people of the south cast ballots on whether to declare independence at polling sites that were located throughout South Sudan. There are few who doubt what the outcome of the election will be .The vote has given the people hope for new beginnings were they are not oppressed. Therefore it came as no surprise that nearly four million people across the south had registered to cast ballots in the election. The Election From January 9th 2011 until January 15th 2011 the black Christians and animists in the voted on whether to declare independence from a northern government dominated by Arab Muslims In order for the vote to be passed 60 % of those registered must vote and that vote must have a majority. The oil rich Abyei area held a separate vote on whether to join north or south . The new nations national anthem and flag will be chosen however they decided to wait on deciding the new name for the country. Because of the low literacy rates voters will cast their vote by using a picture ballot. One this ballot one hand signifies independence while two hands signified to stay united with the north. Voters put their finger print next to the option that they were choosing. Ballots Voters Voting for the January Referendum was a widespread affair. Because of the civil war people were displaced or they moved away from Sudan to escape the violence .A result of the civil war was that about two million people were considered displaced peoples and therefore they remained in camps. The war also left refugees in Uganda, Kenya, and Darfur. Stations to vote were set up in eight countries that had large southern Sudanese populations. These countries are the United States Canada, Uganda, Ethiopia, , Egypt, Kenya the United Kingdom and Australia, The Result Voting began on January 9th 2011 and by the 12th delegates from SPLA/M had announced that the 60% required voter turnout had been reached. This validated referendum and whatever it’s result would be. A few days later conformation came that the vote had indeed surpassed the threshold. The election result was that 98.83% of the voters had chosen for South Sudan to be its own independent country. Although 99% of southern voters chose to create a new independent country 42% of those who were living in the north at the time of the election voted for unity.